


Where The Waves Lead

by strawberriesonsummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pirates, Royals, Running Away, fighting with daggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesonsummer/pseuds/strawberriesonsummer
Summary: Princess y/n has always longed for freedom that she could never have. Tired of her boring life, she decides to run away the night before her wedding. Her run causes her to hide with a group of pirates; A group who’s captain is none other than Regulus Black, a runaway prince himself. What happens when these two meet? Will they find solace in each other? Or will they crash like turbulent waves?
Relationships: Regulus Black/Reader





	1. Prologue

“Oh, (y/n), I can’t wait to see you dazzled in the kingdom’s most precious jewels! You shall be the prettiest bride anyone has ever laid eyes on!”

Hearing your mother gush about your wedding brought upon a sick feeling in your stomach. You wanted to hurl and lash out but held a fake smile all throughout. That’s what you were taught to do. As a princess, your only duty was to act poise and marry a man you had most likely never met. Everyone at the palace made sure to remind you of your duties from time to time. But you refused to let it sink it. 

Even now, two days before your wedding, you couldn’t wrap your mind around the fact. The whole kingdom was decorated with flowers and the palace looked even more elegant. Their princess was getting married. Only the best materials were ordered to be used. 

You on the contrary wished to see the world. What’s beyond the horizon? You always wondered. Looking at the world through maps only made you sadder. Why dream about somewhere you’ll never see, right? If only you could run away. You refused to let the thought get you but it made you feel so good. By running away, you’d let down everyone. Your family, your betrothed, the entire kingdom and yet, it felt like the only right thing to do. 

The night before your wedding, your mind went through the possible ways by which you could escape. You needed to have a great deal of courage to do it and you were ready for whatever awaited you. You thought of how you too, deserved to be happy. 

Deserved freedom. 

Deciding that it was finally time for you to escape this place, you put all your necessities in a small satchel which would be easier to carry around. The necessities included gold coins, silver, precious gems that you could trade and of course, your favourite tin of rouge. 

A little red never hurt anyone. 

You peeked out of the French window of your bedroom to see the number of guards around. There were many. They could easily spot a princess leaving even in the dead of the night. If only there was a way to blend in.

At this moment, you wished that you were a man. 

No one seemed to question men. 

An idea popped into your head. It sure seemed reckless but this wasn’t the time to be proper. You looked around, trying to see if you had anything close to mens clothing but as much as you expected it, you were disappointed when you didn’t find anything. You could ask your handmaiden if she could help but you didn’t want to create too much suspicion. 

Realising that she was your only option, you decided to go with it. You called for her and she immediately entered your chamber, asking if she could do anything for you. “Do you think,” You started, carefully choosing your words. “Maybe you could find me some men’s clothes right this moment?” The maid looked at you in confusion. 

“Please forgive me if I’m crossing my boundaries, princess, but may I ask why?” 

“Oh, it’s for...” You thought of an excuse. “My betrothed. Yes! I’d like to gift my future husband a simple ensemble of clothes. Something that isn’t too glamorous.” She still seemed a little hesitant but chose not to question your order. “Oh and please make sure no one knows about this. I want it to be a surprise.” 

You let out a sigh of relief when you saw her scurry out of your chamber. The next few minutes, you anxiously paced around within the four walls as you waited for your maid to return. She finally came back with a few neatly folded clothes in her hands and placed them on the table. “Will that be everything, your highness?”

“Yes! Thank you, you may go now.” You dismissed her. 

You quickly unfolded the clothes and examined them. They were quite large on you but they did the job. You slipped in those men's clothes and wrapped your hair in a bun, avoiding it from falling on your face.

A runaway princess has no time for distractions. 

Looking out of the window, you realised that your chamber and the ground had a height difference that you couldn’t just jump on without breaking a few bones. So, you opened your wardrobe to create a makeshift rope with your dresses. 

Oh, how much you loved them!

But you had no choice. If you decided to go out through the halls, you were sure to be caught. The windows were your only option. You tied the end of each ballgown to another, creating a long rope. When it was long enough to reach the ground, you cautiously got down. 

It was very difficult to say the least. There were moments when you almost slipped but thankfully you succeeded. You let out a small yelp of victory when your feet touched the ground. Trying not to create any suspicion, you started walking towards the palace exit but stopped on your tracks when you heard someone call you.

“You, right there!”


	2. Chapter One

“You, right there!” A guard walked towards you. “What work do you have at this part of the palace? I don’t recall seeing you here before.” Your heart stopped in your chest. 

“Oh-“ You quickly realised that you sounded like a girl for your male disguise so tried to force a deep voice. “I’m from the... other side!” Then you noticed that for a guard, he wasn’t wearing a uniform. “I haven’t seen you either, mate. How do I know you aren’t trespassing?”

The colour from his face drained and his demeanour changed. “P-Please don’t hurt me-“

“Aha! So you aren’t from here after all.” You rounded the man. “And you dare question me?”

“I-I apologise. I thought I’d blend in if I questioned the people I found suspicious.”

Not exactly a bad idea but poorly executed. You thought.

It might be useful in the future.

“Tell me, what are you doing here then? And do not think of lying.” 

“I was s-sent by Lord Anthony.” You despised that man. He was a subject at the court. A little older than you, unmarried, he fancied you quite a lot. You were a little flattered at first, though, did not harbour any feelings for him but you soon began to hate his disturbing glances. He was obsessed with you and thought he alone was worthy of your hand. 

When the news of your marriage with a foreign prince came to his notice. He was off his trolley. He tried protesting against your father but went silent when he saw it affecting his position. 

“And why would that mad man send you here?”

“He wanted me to update him about tomorrow’s event.” 

On usual days, suspicion would fill you up but this was a night of bold movements. And you no longer cared about what was coming for the princess (y/n).

She was gone now. 

“Tell him that there isn’t going to be any event tomorrow.”

“What?” He asked in confusion.

“I don’t repeat myself anymore.” With that, your hand reached for the nearest object, which felt like a long candle holder, and flung it at his head. You made sure the hit wasn’t brutal because you didn’t want him to die. It was enough to make him dizzy and fall on the ground. “Apologies for the delay but your Lord can wait.” 

Leaving him lay on the cold ground, you quickly ran towards the exit. There were a lot of guards there as well. But your male disguise made it easier. You had your collar up to hide most of your face. Secretly, you got into a caravan that you knew not of where it led. But it was your only way of getting out of here.

You saw as the palace got small and smaller. You thought of all the memories you’ve had here. All the times that it had made you feel suffocated. It was all over now. They were in the past. 

This was your new beginning. 

You didn’t need to play princess anymore. Once you got out of the kingdom, you could be anyone you wanted. See the world with your own eyes. The thought filled your lungs with excitement. 

After around an hour or so, you arrived at a place which you recognised to be the village. It was still dark so no one identified you. A few lamps lit here and there made it easier for you to see through the crowd. It seemed to be your lucky day since you couldn’t see a lot of people. When the caravan stopped, you quickly got down before anyone could question you. Your feet carried you randomly, there wasn’t much to see given the dark but it felt so good being on your own. 

You liked the freedom. 

You walked into what seemed like a dark shop which later upon entering, you realised, was a shady pub. Interesting. You thought. You could instantly tell that it was filled with men and men only since you spotted no women. As far as you could say, you were the only woman here. But now, dressed as a man. 

“What can I get for you, boy?” You let out a small yelp when heard a man talk from behind. You turned around to have a look at him. He was old; around fifty years or so, you could tell. 

“Me?” You asked, just to be sure.

“Yeah, you.” He gave you a bored expression.

“Oh, erm,” You thought for a second. “Do you serve a punch?” Again, the man rolled his eyes. 

“The only punches that are served here are physical,” Your eyes slightly widened. “If you’re already drunk then why come to my pub? Get out.” You couldn’t believe this man. What have you said so wrong that he was kicking you out?”

“W-what-“ You tried to resonate but he didn’t let you complete. 

“Move.” And before you had the chance to move out of the place, a loud voice managed to grab your attention along with everyone else present there.

“THE PRINCESS IS MISSING!”

“SHE’S GONE!”

“THE REWARD FOR FINDING HER IS FIVE HUNDRED GOLD COINS!”

Whispers erupted everywhere while your heart beat loudly in your chest. You were afraid that people could hear your heartbeat as you thought of ways to hide from everyone. It would be terribly unfortunate to go back to your golden-cage after all the efforts that you pulled to escape it. 

Since the newfound information, the owner of the pub hadn’t really noticed that you were still there. You soon watched as the royal guards entered. Your heart sank in your stomach as your feet carried you to the furthest end of the room. You sat and sulked in your seat, trying your best to hide. 

A book. You saw a book on the table in front and grabbed it immediately to hide your face. It’s size was big enough to conceal your hair and face. You let out a small sigh of relief but it looked like fate wasn’t really in your favour today as you were startled by someone calling you. 

“That’s mine.” You peeped over the pages of the book to see who it was. It wasn’t a guard so you felt yourself slightly relax. The man looked old but not as old as the owner of the pub. 

“Would you be so kind to give to me, please?”

“Are ye mad, boy?”

“I beg your pardon?” You were slightly offended.

“Nothing in this world comes for free.” He let out a dark chuckle.

You inhaled sharply. “What do you suggest I trade?”

“Well, what do ye have?”

“Three gold coins.” You cautiously put forward an amount.

“Nah, too less.”

“Five.”

“Are ye sure? Ye seem too in need of this?” He waved the book at your face then pointed at the guards who stood at the door.

“Eight and that’s final.” You glare at him and he puts his hand forward. You took the coins from your pocket and handed it to the man. 

“All yours.” He laughed, giving you the book and walked out. You looked up at the door to see if guards were still there but they had left. You groaned when you realised what the man had just done. 

How could you have let him fool you?

He clearly knew that the guards had left and hence why he settled on the prince. Mentally scolding yourself for wasting good money, you got up from your seat and walked out of the pub as well. You looked around to make sure the guards weren’t around. When you felt that the coast was clear, you carefully started walking in a direction you knew not of where it led. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

On his way to his crew after selling the book, Dave thought of how naïve you were. He laughed to himself and felt a proud buzz in chest to have traded auseless books for gold. He couldn’t wait to tell his mates about his wit and the foolish boy that he had met in the pub. 

“Oh, there ‘e is!” One of his crew mates exclaimed when they saw him come closer. 

“Mate, where ‘ave you been?” Another one questioned.

“Just here and there.” Waved Dave.

“‘Ave you seen da brown book?” 

“O’, that! You won’t believe what I just did,” He cackled. “I saw dis stupid boy in the pub who said ‘e needed it so I sold it to ‘im for eight gold coins.” He held the coins in front of them. Much to his surprise, they weren’t laughing along with him like he had expected them to. Instead, they looked at him like he had gone insane. 

“Tell me yer joking.”

“Uh, isn’t the story I told ye now funny?”

“Ye can’t be serious!” 

“What ‘appened?” He asked, confused.

“Da book ye just sold had da bloody treasure map in it!” He heard his friend growl at him.

“W-what?! I-I thought t’was useless!” He tried to defend himself.

“Yeah, ye bloody thought!” They glared at him. 

“Find da boy!”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Your aimless wandering led you to various streets in the village. You walked and walked but your feet never grew tired. You felt an exciting feeling rush over as you wandered through the streets of this place alone. The solace you quite liked and were sure you’d never get enough of this feeling.

Still quite careful about not being caught, you had picked up a random barrette you found laying on the streets. They were a little quiet at this hour of the dawn. It seemed that the ruckus about the runaway princess had calmed down for a while so you could freely walk around. 

The universe, though, had a different plan.

You soon noticed the distant voices nearing you and it wasn't long until you saw a crowd coming your way at a furious pace. Concluding that they were looking for you to take you back to the palace, you quickened your pace and started walking faster. Your heartbeat raced as you felt the group of men following you so, you decided to run with all your strength.

Those men weren’t stopping. You fell back at pace for a while but you couldn’t give up. You ran faster; the fastest you’ve ever ran in your life. But fate wasn’t in your favour. You felt your feet trip over a stone and you fell flat on your face. The crowd of men stopped near you and stood in a circle to make sure you couldn’t run.

“Please, don’t take me back!” You begged and looked at them as confusion flashed in their eyes.

“What is ‘e talking ‘bout?” One of them looked at another. The second man you instantly recognised as the one who sold the book to you. 

That bugger!

A princess never used foul language. Your mother would’ve given you an earful if she had heard you but you were no more a princess. You were free to do or say whatever you pleased. 

“Donno,” You saw the bugger shrug. “Where is da book, boy?” You glanced at the book that was lying beside you, covered in dirt. You took the book in your hands and held it to your chest protectively.

“Why?”

“Give it back.”

“It’s mine! I even paid for it.”

“Give it ta me, you dumb mother-“ Before he could finish, his friend came forward and spoke. 

“Look, ye can ‘ave yer gold coins back. We just need dat book.” Suspicion sparked in your brain. 

“Why is this book so important?”

“Uh...” He seemed to think for a moment. “It ‘as a few poems I wrote for my wife.” 

“Awh, that’s so swee-“

“Wife? You ‘ave a wife? I thought you never married.” One of the other men spoke. 

“Yeah, I thought we were looking for da treasure map.” Said the bugger, angrily. “Ye were lying ta me? Me, yer best mate?” 

The man who was negotiating looked at them with a deathly glare. “No, not anymore. I wish ye were never my friend.” He sneered at his friend who looked genuinely hurt.

“Y-ye mean it?”

While their banter continued, you took it as an opportunity to find the map which was hidden between the pages of the book. “Is this what you’re looking for?” You showed them the valuable piece of parchment. 

“Yes! Ye can ‘ave yer money back.” The man whom you thought the most sensible out of them all, put his hand that held the coins forward.

“No, thank you. I’d like something else in return.” You said slyly. 

“What?” He groaned.

“Make me a part of your quest.” 

Demanding to join a group of unknown men on a voyage to a hidden treasure that you weren’t even sure existed, was a terrible idea. Utterly foolish and irrevocable. But you haven’t exactly made wise decisions in the past twenty-four hours and so far, it has worked alright for you. So, why not?

“Are ye mad?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Dat’s not ‘ow dis works. Da captain makes all da decisions.” He tried to reason but you didn’t want to listen to him.

“I do not care. If you want this-“ You waved the map in your hand. “you take me as a part of your crew.”

“Ye realise dat I could just kill ye right ‘ere?”

“Yes but I think you do not realise that I could tear this map in pieces before you kill me.” You take the parchment in both your hands and feign a tear. 

“Wait, no!” He stopped you, “Alright, alright! Ye can come with us.” You got up from the ground and let out a yelp of victory. 

“So,” Your head held high with pride. “Where are we heading?” 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The bugger, who’s name you learned was Dave, with his sensible friend, Fence, and the rest of the crew introduced themselves to you. They brought you to the harbour where the ship and the rest of the crew were. 

The sea was magnificent. 

One thing you knew you’d never get tired of, was the sea. The water sparked from where you stood. It was absolutely breathtaking. 

You walked into the large ship and examined it. It was quite large but you doubted it was enough to fit the large crew. You had to adjust but you were alright with it. 

Fence had told you to wait until he discussed the news of you wanting to join the crew to the captain. To which, you obliged and agreed to wait. After a few minutes, he returned with a relaxed look on his face. “Everyone!” He called out to get their attention. “Dis is our new crew mate. His name is...” Fence had just realised that he had forgotten to ask your name.

“Oh,” You understood what he meant. “There’s a slight problem though.” You reached out to your hat, removed it and pulled your hair from the bun, letting them loose. With a smile that reached your eyes, you enthusiastically introduced yourself to your new crew. “Hello, I’m (y/n).”

“Ugh, no way in ‘ell.” You heard a groan from the far end of the ship. “Another girl on the ship. It’s said to be a bad omen!” 

“Are ye sure?” You heard a female voice. You turned to your side to look at the girl who just spoke. She played with a knife in her hand before she continued. “I wouldn’t want ye to suffer a bad fate. Should I just end it now?” She pointed at the sharp object that she was holding.

“Or we could just throw him in the ocean to avoid any trace of femininity. He can have his pick.” A deep voice startled you. Your eyes moved to where it came from. There stood a handsome man who looked only a few years older than you. He had kind eyes that were grey in colour with a sprinkle of blue in them. His hair was black and reached a little above his shoulders. His jawline was strong with his cheekbones high. He looked tall and well built but not buff. 

You couldn’t decide which one was more breathtaking.

The sky or him.

He looked at you with a pleasant smile and said, “Nice to meet you, I’m Regulus Black. The captain of this ship.” 

Good lord, you were in for one hell of a voyage.


	3. Chapter Two

The smile on his face suddenly disappeared and anger took place instead. Before you could comprehend what was happening, he pushed you to the edge of the ship and held a dagger to your throat. “Who are you?” He spit out each word, eyeing you carefully.

“I’m (y/n),” You said, though you knew that your answer didn’t really help. 

“I said, who are you?” He repeated his words, hud voice more menacing this time.

“A nobody,” You whispered.

“Don’t lie to me!” He screamed, “You’re a royal aren’t you? Tell me, what’s your purpose here? Who sent you?”

“No one!”

“Only the truth,” He demanded.

“Alright, fine! Yes! That’s partially true but I’m not a part of the royal family anymore.” 

You could see the realisation slowly creeping up his face, “You’re the princess you ran away.” He concluded. His eyes softened as he slowly retreated his hand which held the dagger, loosening his grip on you. When he saw you nod at his conclusion, guilt took over him. “Forgive me, I shouldn’t have reacted that way.” You simply nodded again at his apology.

Whilst Regulus was apologising to you, a different conversation had begun between Dave and Fence.

“Ye think they make da royals sleep on needles?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised, mate.” 

As everyone looked at the interaction between their captain and their new crew mate, Regulus realised how awkward the situation had been and decided to go back into his cabin. “Alright, everyone,” He coughed. “Prepare yourselves for the journey. We leave in an hour.”

Everything went back to how it was before Regulus had his knife to your throat. The crew members started pacing here and there, making sure they had everything they needed for the voyage. You, on the other hand, awkwardly stood there, looking at everyone, not knowing what you had to do. Almost, like someone had read your thoughts, you saw the girl, the only other one on this ship, walk up to you.

“Hey, don’t overthink about what just happened. Reg has... uh, issues.” She said, not sure how to put it. “I’m Seven.” She shook your hand with her calloused one in a strong grip. 

“Weird name, innit?” You saw someone pipe in. 

Seven turned around, giving the man a sharp glare. “It’s ‘cause I’ve killed seven bastards like ‘im before.” She then looked at him and asked, “Want to be the eight?” You saw as the colour drained from his face and he scurried away. “They’re still a little sour ‘bout having another female on the ship. Don’t worry, they’ll come around soon.” 

You had already started to like this girl and could tell that you’ll be great friends. “Thank you, Seven. Your efforts are greatly appreciated.” Taking her hands in yours, you gave it a gentle squeeze. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“And if somebody questions your intelligence, hit dem with ‘I don’t take criticism from arseholes like you.’”

“What if they questioned my physical strength?”

“Then a simple ‘fuck off’ and a punch to the face will suffice I suppose. Ye can always be as creative as ye want, y’know?”

Seven was teaching you how to cuss like a ‘proper lady’ as she put it. So far, she said that you were doing great but you solely thought it was because she was a great teacher. 

It had been two days after your arrival at the ship. You shared Seven’s cabin and you two got along greatly. Being the only two girls in the ship, you had to have each other’s back. The bed wasn’t as comfortable as the one in the palace, though, it was expected. You didn’t exactly mind it too much. The first day, you had felt a little seasick but quickly got used to feeling. Everyone else tolerated your presence. They weren’t exactly rude to you but they didn’t try to get to know you either. Fence was the only one who was actually nice to you other than Seven, of course. 

Regulus, on the other hand, avoided you. You couldn’t understand why and honestly, felt a little hurt but Seven had told you to give him a little more time. 

It wasn’t until another two days did you and Regulus finally have a talk. You couldn’t sleep so you decided to breathe in some fresh on the deck. You panicked when you heard footsteps approaching you but relaxed a little when you saw it was only Regulus. 

“You shouldn’t be out here alone.” He told you.

“Seven taught me a few moves so I think I’ll be alright,” You replied, pulling out the small dagger that she had given you. 

“I’m glad you two are getting along well.”

“Me too,” You trailed and the tension between you two remained. No one spoke for a few minutes, both looking quietly admiring the night sky. 

“(y/n),” You felt a bizarre feeling in your stomach when you heard him say your name. “I want to apologise for how I acted towards you on the first day.” 

“But you already did.”

“No, I don’t think that’s sufficient. I shouldn’t have been so harsh.”

“Why did you do it?” 

“No one told you?”

“The only two people on this ship whom I talk to are Seven and Fence, and they refused to say anything.” You said and he nodded in understanding.

“My family,” He said, not knowing how to begin. “They... uh, are the Ancient House of Black-'' You couldn’t suppress a gasp from leaving your lips. You had heard about the House of Black distinctively whenever you sneaked inside the courtroom since princesses weren’t allowed there. 

So Regulus was a prince?

“I suppose I shouldn’t be calling them family anymore, the crew is my only family now.” His tone was surprisingly undisturbed.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you run away?” 

You were met by a new feeling of curiosity. You wanted to know how he had done it. Instead, you heard him ask you the same question. “Why did you?”

“I didn’t want to get married, the court life suffocated me. It may have been better if I were a boy. But honestly, I wanted to see the world and not be forced to stay within a golden cage.”

“That’s exactly why I ran away too.” He looked at you with a different light now. “After my brother, Sirius, was disowned because his beliefs differed massively from what my parents believed in, their expectations with me were raised. I was afraid to tell them and hence thought it better to run away instead.” 

You could see by the look on his face that it was a bitter memory for him. He was hurt and you wanted to comfort him but didn’t know how. So instead of telling him something, you decided to show him. You carefully placed your hand above his, that already rested on the railing and gave it a gentle squeeze. Regulus looked at you with surprise, he had expected you to do anything but that. Your attempt to comfort him clearly worked since his face now looked relaxed, glowing under the moon. 

“Thank you for telling me,” You gently tell him.

A little smile danced on his lips as he raised his other hand and caressed your cheek. “You must go to sleep,”

“As should you.”

“Good night, (y/n).” He whispered and pressed a feather light kiss to your temple. 

That night, you had gotten the best sleep in a very long time. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Days went by and you fell into a routine. You were glad that the rest of the crew had started warming up to you as well. At least most of them did. Some still saw you as ‘another person to clean the deck’ to which Seven had told you to ‘use their face as a mop.’ 

Regulus’ and your friendship bloomed. You two would spend some time during the day; it was one of your favourite things to do, but your conversations weren’t as serious as the one you had on the deck that night. 

You grew familiar with how the sea worked. Whether it was the scorching sun or an intense storm, you found a way to help yourself and the rest of the crew. 

Until one day, when you met with something you thought was just a myth. 

You were having a conversation with Regulus in his cabin when you heard loud shoutings coming from outside. You two quickly rushed out to see what it was. Your heart stopped and a loud gasp escaped your lips when you witnessed the creatures. They were green and had a long tail, their body covered with scales, their teeth sharp with a menacing look on their faces.

Sirens!

You heard stories of them as a kid but believed it to be no more than a children’s tale. Having heard of how their song lulled every man, of how they wanted to kill married men as a revenge. You hadn’t believed any of it.

Now, however, your opinion had changed. To see such ruthless creatures as Sirens with your own eyes was something you never would’ve thought of. 

Beside you, Regulus looked shocked as well. But not because of the same reason as yours. Panic filled him when he saw his men getting attacked. He quickly pulled out his daggers and rushed over to help them. 

You stood there stunned for a moment as your eyes were fixed on the black haired man as he fought his way through.

Oh, how good he looked!

Snapping out of the daze and realising that it was a completely wrong time to swoon over the fighting skills of the man on whom you had harbour a little crush, you searched for a weapon to help your crew as well. To your luck, you couldn’t find your dagger and the only thing available was a stick. 

You wanted to fight with pretty daggers...

But now was not the time to think about it. 

You raced to one of the men whom you recognised to be Dave. Your hands swung the stick at the siren and she fell on the ocean with a splash. “You owe me.” You tell him as he panted on the wooden floor. 

You helped him stand on his feet and went over to the other members. On the side, you could see Seven helping them as well. Her silver hair tied in a bun, soot and sweat visible on her face as she fought fiercely.

You wanted to fight like her too...

Your distraction led you to get tugged by one of the Sirens but thanks to your quick reflex, you hit her with the stick and steadied yourself on board. 

The sirens lessened in number and the crew members were safely on board with just a few minor injuries. Your mind traveled to Regulus and panic arose in your chest when you couldn’t find him anywhere. 

You rushed to the balcony and hovered over the railing, hoping you weren’t right. But there he was, floating on water, wrapped in the arms of a siren. “Regulus!” You screamed but he didn't look at you. He was looking at her with evident lust in his eyes as she sang in his ears. You felt a twinge of jealousy but dismissed it immediately. Not thinking rationally, you jump into the sea, the water splashing around. You weren’t a good swimmer but this was your only option.

The swimming lessons you took as a kid better be useful.

This alerted your crew mates and they hovered over the rails to look at what caused the splash. Chaos erupted when they saw their captain in the clutches of a siren. They watched as you swam over to him. Your hands feistily found the dagger that Regulus held loosely and before Siren could comprehend your presence, you stabbed her neck. She croaked and swooshed her tail. It unfortunately hit your face a little too harshly leaving a few cuts and making your head go dizzy. 

Regulus was fast to snap out of the hypnosis. He held you by your waist and helped you maintain your balance. He quickly swam over to the edge of the ship where the crew had thrown over a rope for you two to get on the ship. 

When he got you on the ship, he lay on the wooden floor of the deck and knelt besides you. “(y/n),” He gave your face a gentle shake. “Can you hear me?” You tried to keep your eyes open but your limbs felt tired. The voices around you grew distant.

And suddenly, everything went black.


End file.
